


(un)Lucky Christmas

by olddarkmachine



Series: 12 Days of ODM [12]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas Time, Fluff, IT'S FOR MY OWN PEACE OF MIND MORE THAN ANYTHING, M/M, Prompt Fill, So yeah, i am so out of my depth, ngl partially only putting this here to finish up the 12 days lol, please also note this is my very first time writing this pairing, send help idk what im doing, this is meant for someone who doesn't use ao3 or even tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olddarkmachine/pseuds/olddarkmachine
Summary: He wasn’t entirely sure of when his feelings for Nagito had started to transform from that of casual friendship to something that left a starburst scorching marks into the back of his sternum. Even now that he had recognized his feelings, he couldn’t find a basis in them, only knowing that whenever he looked at the white haired boy, his heart struggled against the confines of his chest until he found it hard to breathe.Maybe it was his constant, unwavering belief in hope— even if misguided from time to time— or maybe it was the way his eyes reflected the same color of a green river.





	(un)Lucky Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: My best friend Siri! ~~not the iphone one~~
> 
> Prompt: Hajime and Nagito during Christmastime

Opaque clouds of his own warm breath obscured Hajime’s vision as he tucked his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket, trying to pull as much protection from the cold from it as possible. When he had started the day, the weather hadn’t seemed so bad. Of course, at the time the sun had been out and he’d had a drive within him that had made the elements seem worth it.

 

Now, hours later, the sun had set and Hajime felt defeated. And cold.

 

The original plan for his day had been to complete his Christmas shopping, having just one person left to find a gift for. That person, being Nagito.

 

What should have been a relatively easy task had quickly turned into a nightmare as he’d walked in and out of stores with even less of an idea of what to get the white haired boy than when he’d entered. Store after store offered nothing more than his own inability to actually find something he thought that the supposedly lucky boy would like. 

 

It had been disheartening, to say the least, and he’d finally given up after he had found himself standing in front of a display of good luck charms. 

 

_Could he be any more cliche?_

 

With a loud growl of annoyance, Hajime had spun on his heel and immediately set his course for home, unable to take anymore defeat. Each step was robotic, his joints stiff with the frozen air as he let his mind wander towards home and the green eyes and a wide smile that would be waiting for him.

 

He could only imagine how Nagito would react if he knew about the difficulty he’d had trying to find a gift for him. The white haired boy would probably say some nonsensical anecdote that only he understood before fixing him with that serene look of acceptance in hopes of appeasing the despair Hajime felt. What he didn’t know, was that that was almost worse.

 

Sighing loudly, he pulled his keys from his pocket, the skin of his hand instantly pinking against the cold as he freed it from its warm shelter to unlock their front door.

 

Heat enveloped him as he crossed the threshold, giving him instant relief from the biting air outside as he quietly shut the door behind him. At least that was going his way. A soft growl cut through his preoccupied thoughts and pulled his attention towards the hall on the opposite side of the foyer. 

 

From where he stood in the doorway, Hajime let his gaze drag over the long line of Nagito’s body as he stretched his reach up to high archway of the hall, a sprig of mistletoe clutched in his grip. Eyebrows pulled together and nose scrunched in concentration, Nagito was entirely focused on taping the ribbon tied leaves to the arch, completely unaware of his audience. Which, was probably for the best, as Hajime wanted nothing more than to admire him. 

 

He wasn’t entirely sure of when his feelings for Nagito had started to transform from that of casual friendship to something that left a starburst scorching marks into the back of his sternum. Even now that he had recognized his feelings, he couldn’t find a basis in them, only knowing that whenever he looked at the white haired boy, his heart struggled against the confines of his chest until he found it hard to breathe.

 

Maybe it was his constant, unwavering belief in hope— even if misguided from time to time— or maybe it was the way his eyes reflected the same color of a green river. 

 

Whatever it was, Nagito had wiggled his way past Hajime’s defenses and left him utterly helpless against his own, raging emotions for the former ultimate lucky student. 

 

Lost within his own thoughts and the curve of his hip bone peeking between the lifted hem of his shirt and top of his jeans, Hajime almost missed the way the ladder wobbled underneath him.

 

A streak of white was all he saw as Nagito fell from the ladder.

 

***

_Luck._

 

That was his skill. 

 

At least, that was what Nagito had been branded with when he’d been accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy. However, as the ladder he’d been carefully balanced on fell out from beneath him, he couldn’t help but wonder— yet again— how anyone had thought that the luck he was plagued with was good. Falling through nothing but air in what felt like slow motion, he watched as the world tipped on its axis, his arms unmoving as they accepted the inevitable. He was going to hit the ground and probably break something.

 

Honestly, he should have known something like this would happen. Ladders were inherently unlucky on their own, after all. 

 

The only move Nagito made to protect himself in his descent, was to close his eyes just moments before impact. When the hit finally connected, it was a lot softer than he’d anticipated, the ground feeling a lot warmer than he would have thought for a wood floor during winter. And he hadn’t expected for it to feel like arms. 

 

“Nagito!” The floor said, voice exasperated as if his fall was an inconvenience to it. That voice did more to steal the breath from his lungs than the impact had as his eyes flew open to see the floor— or rather, Hajime— looking down at him with his infuriatingly green eyes. 

 

“Are you alright?” He continued to speak, his voice erring towards worried as he continued to hold Nagito up. It was about here that he was aware he should probably answer, but instead, all he could think about was the mistletoe that he’d hung, just mere feet above them. 

 

“You need to be more careful. You know you have terrible luck,” Hajime chuckled, his smile not reaching his eyes as he tried to will Nagito to answer and assure him he wasn’t hurt, yet all he could do was think about that mistletoe and that four lettered word.

 

_Luck_ , he thought to himself as he fisted his hand into the fabric of Hajime’s shirt and tie. That horrible luck that plagued him wherever he went, causing him nothing but pain and grief in the name of some small fortune at the end. Was luck really a skill? 

 

_Was it even that good?_

 

In that moment, it sure as hell felt like it may be. 

 

With a sharp tug of his fist, Nagito pulled on the shirt, effectively dipping Hajime’s face down towards his as he arched himself upward and closed the distance between them. A small, startled huff of breath tickled over his skin before he swallowed it down in a firm kiss. The contact of it sent a rippling fire through his veins, instantly collecting in a wildfire in his gut as he traced the bow of Hajime’s lip with his tongue and earning himself a low moan as he opened for him. It was the brunette that pressed further into the kiss as his arms tightened around Nagito, holding him into his chest as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

 

Biting down, Hajime pulled gently on the fullness of his lip as he dragged a needy mewl from Nagito before he pulled away completely. Content dulled the desire in his chest as he looked up to see the green of Hajime’s eyes almost entirely eaten away by blown pupil.

 

“My dear Hajime,” he said, voice two shades darker as he used his free hand to swipe a thumb over the brunette’s lip. “I have the best of luck.”

 

****************************

 


End file.
